


La cotidianidad de tu amor.

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Fluff, Genderbending, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| un día tranquilo en la vida de Joan y Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	La cotidianidad de tu amor.

La alarma aun no había sonado pero el reloj biológico en el  
cuerpo de Joan Watson le indicaba que en serio era hora de  
levantarse.  
El pequeño cuerpo de la fémina de cabello rubio era  
cubierto en gran medida por el de su compañera, Sherlock  
Holmes, quien había decidido que domir sobre ella era  
mucho mejor que usar su lado de la cama. Sherlock se  
aferraba al torso de Joan mientras su cabeza descansaba  
sobre sus pechos, sus labios en arco de cupido estaban  
ligeramente abiertos dejando escapar ocacionales  
ronquidos y palabras entre sueños.  
Las manos de Watson se movieron por la delicada  
espalda de su contraparte, acariciando todo a su paso y  
deteniendose cada que se topaba con alguna cicatriz, para  
seguidamente prestarle su completa atención a aquella  
motañita de piel sobresaliente que indicaba las torturas  
a las que Sherlock fue sometida durante los años en que  
estuvo muerta.  
—Sherlock, linda —murmuró mientras acariciaba su  
cabello—Tengo que ir al baño, ahora.  
Al no recibír respuesta, Joan tiró del elástico de el sostén  
que la pelinegra ocupaba en ese momento y luego lo soltó  
provocando que pegara sobre la piel marmolada, dejando  
un ligero color rosa y un poco de escozor.

—Sherlock, conoces las reglas.

Entonces, con un par de quejidos y maldiciones sobre  
interrumpir su sueño, Holmes se movió hacia el que era  
originalmente su lado, permitiéndole a Joan salir de la  
habitación directo al baño.

La excentrica detective se removió entre las sabanas  
sin poder encontrar la posición correcta para volver a  
dormir, Joan y sus estupidas necesidades primarias habían  
arruinado completamente sus horas de descanso, y eso  
que era ella quien le exigía que se relajara después de  
pasar un tiempo en la resolución de un caso.  
El relój en la mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 8:30  
de la mañana. Muy temprano para ella, que casi siempre  
solía entrar en modo de hibernación luego de pasar largos  
periodos de tiempo sin dormir y con su mente maquinando  
sin parar. Decidió entonces, mientras se estiraba cual  
larga era sobre la cama, que ya no podía seguir durmiendo  
y en cuyo caso era mejor salir de su cómodo lugar y, quien  
sabe, tal vez comer algo. Galletas, pensó, y esa sola idea  
fue el impulso que necesitaba para levantarse y vestirse  
nada más que con una de sus ya diarias batas.

Llegar a la cocina no fue una ardua tarea, y una vez allí,  
Sherlock fue recibida por unos alegres ladridos y una  
cola peluda que se agitaba sin parar. Junto a su querida  
blogger, habían decidido adoptar a un pequeño cachorro  
poco después de la "resurreción" de la detective, y aunque  
para ambas, tener que preocuparse por otro ser vivo —  
a parte de ellas mismas— les era muy extenuante, sin  
duda valía la pena cuando las dos se encontraban con su mascota saltando de felicidad luego de que volvieran a  
casa después de un largo día de trabajo.  
El pequeño perrito de una raza que en realidad no  
importaba, se movía detrás de Sherlock mientras ésta  
revolvía los estantes en busca de las galletas que sabía  
que Joan había comprado hace poco.

—Bingo —la exclamación fue soltada una vez que el  
paquete de masitas dulces estuvo entre sus manos.

Y justo cuando iba a llevarse una de esas crocantes  
delicias a la boca, escucho una suave lloriqueo que provenía  
del can a su lado. Sherlock casi nunca se molestaba en  
llamarlo por su nombre, aunque eso no quisiera decir que  
no guardara dentro de sí un afecto hacia el animalito,  
simplemente no le apetecía recordarlo.  
Fue sacada de la bruma de sus pensamientos al oir  
nuevamente la suplica del peluche junto a ella, entonces le  
tendió la galleta que estaba apunto de comerse, ésta fue  
aceptada sin chistar.

—¡Espero que no le estes dando galletas a Milo! —  
se escuchó la voz de Watson, proveniente del baño y  
amortiguada por el agua de la ducha.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó la detective, y su dedo índice  
se poso sobre sus labios en una seña complice hacia Milo,  
como si este pudiera delatar su reciente travesura.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Joan ya había salido de la ducha y estando vestida con uno de sus clásicos jerseys,  
se encontró a Sherlock sentada en su "posición de pensar"  
junto a Milo, quien estaba acurrucado sobre la alfombra  
comiendose la última galleta que la pelinegra le había  
dado; Watson no se molestó en regañarla, sabía que no  
haría ninguna diferencia, por lo tanto decidió sentarse en  
su sillón junto a su laptop y comenzar a transcribir uno de  
sus más recientes casos. De vez en cuando consultaba a la  
detective si olvidaba algún detalle en específico y a pesar  
de que esta debería estar metida en su palacio mental, le  
contestaba con sencillez. A Sherlock le gustaba responder  
las preguntas de Joan, en especial si al dar la solución a  
la incógnita, la rubia le apremiaba con algún "fantastico"  
o tal vez un "maravilloso" y no olvidemos el "increíble"; le  
gustaba la adulación, pero aun más le gustaba que su ego  
fuera acariciado por los dulces halagos de Joan Watson.

[…]

—Llevaré a Milo a dar una paseo.

La rubia dijo aquello mientras le colocaba al inquieto  
perrito su correa, no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta  
pero sabía que su compañera había escuchado. Así fue que  
bajó las escaleras del 221b siendo guiada por el cachorro  
que estaba ansioso por llegar al parque y poder estirar las  
patas correteando por allí junto a otros perros.

Una vez que llegaron, Milo fue liberado de su correa y Joan  
tomó asiento en un banco cerca de donde él ya estaba  
jugando con otro can. Había una cantidad de personas moderada, algunos trotaban al rededor, otros estaban  
sentados en el cesped comiendo algunos bocadillos y  
algunos niños se divertían correteando igual que las demás  
mascotas. Por un momento ella consideró como sería tener  
una niña o un niño igual de travieso que Sherlock, siempre  
curioseando por ahí, haciendo experimentos y preguntando  
el porque de todo. Tal vez tendría el cabello rizado de la  
detective y los ojos azul verdoso de ella, o tal vez el cabello  
rubio y lacio con unos ojos parcialmente heterocromáticos,  
como dos calidoscopios de colores siempre cambiantes.  
Joan soltó una diminuta carcajada ante la idea casi  
subreal de imaginar a la auto proclamada autómata  
en el papel de madre, dandole de comer al niño o niña  
imaginario, enseñándole sobre la coagulación de la sangre  
o quien sabe que más, y aunque la idea en sí le parecía  
sumamente encantadora, ya con Milo tenían suficiente,  
pero tal vez algún día podrían obtener la dicha de cuidar  
de un curioso bebé de opalos encantadores y cabello suave.

[…]

Ya de regreso en el Baker Street, se encontró con  
Sherlock utilizando un mechero para tostar unos globos  
oculares que sostenía entre un par de pinzas. Su cabello  
rizado y negro era sujetado por un moño desastrozo, las  
mangas de su camisa morada sobre sus codos y usaba unos  
gruesos guantes de seguridad amarillos junto con unas  
gafas protectoras de plástico.  
Tratando de no importunar demaciado en su experimento,  
Joan puso la tetera con agua a hervir y así poder prepararse un poco de té; mientras esperaba, se recostó  
ligeramente sobre el lava platos lleno de probetas y  
tubos de ensayo para así observar la maravilla que era su  
detective.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Holmes, a la par que se detenía en su  
tarea.

—No he dicho nada —sonrió Joan de manera juguetona.  
—No, pero estas pensando.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —la pelinegra negó con la cabeza—  
Bueno, solo admiraba los hermosa que eres.

—¿Soy hermosa mientras calcino los globos oculares de un  
cadaver? —Sherlock le seguía el juego mientras reía por lo  
bajo.

—No tienes idea. Eres hermosa haciendo cualquier  
cosa, cuando haces tus deducciones, al fruncir los labios  
cuando no logras comprender algo, eres hermosa cuando  
sonries en medio de una escena del crímen o cuando  
dejas en ridículo a Anderson. Y definitivamente eres una  
obra de arte cuando tocas melancólicas melodías con tu  
Stradivarus a las 3:00 de la madrugada.

Sherlock no sabía como responder ante todo lo dicho y  
simplemente se quedó paralizada, observando como su  
querida Watson preparaba su tasa de té; y una vez hecho esto, la rubia se acercó y dejó un suave beso sobre los  
arcos de cupido de la pelinegra mientras murmuraba un  
pequeño y quedo: "te amo"

[…]

Más tarde, después de que ambas cenaran y realizaran  
sus rituales comunes antes de ir a dormir, las dos féminas  
se acurrucaban en la cama de su habitación —que antes  
era solo de Sherlock— y encontraron que la posición más  
comoda para dormir era de cucharita, siendo Joan la que le  
daba la espalda a la pelinegra.

Holmes cubria el cuerpo suave de su compañera y dejaba  
pequeños besos en los omoplatos de color durazno, era uno  
de esos momentos en los que Sherlock deseaba llenar de  
mimos y caricias a Joan y por supuesto que ella no iba a  
impedirselo cuando aquello no sucedía muy seguido.  
Tal vez fue solo cosa de su mente o el cansancio, pero le  
pareció haber sentido un murmullo sobre la piel de su nuca  
antes de quedarse dormida; aquella caricia profesaba un  
dulce y celosamente guardado mensaje.

"Yo también te amo".


End file.
